


White Rose Shower Relations

by smstanton



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smstanton/pseuds/smstanton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss gets back to her dorm and is tired from her workout, Ruby is determined to help her girlfriend and decides to take steps to ensure an agreeable outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rose Shower Relations

**Before I get into the bonus scene let me just put this out there for everybody to see.  These stories I will continue to try and write from a realistic perspective.  They will appear as the story progresses using pairings from the main story as their relationships grow and mature.  Having said that, I Am willing to take requests and put pairings in here from characters in the main story that are not actual couples.  If you want a Yang X Kate pairing?  Fine tell me, give me some idea of what you would hope to see and I can try to make it happen.  I already have a hilarious way for a Jaune X Kate X Pyrrha bonus scene but I'm a ways off from writing it.  Writing is all about having fun and letting lose in your own creative ways.  So by all means get creative.  I can make no promises on fulfilling every request I am sent, but if I can, I will.  I cannot claim to be an expert in anything I do much less as a smut writer, however I hope that people find my writing entertaining.  Take each scene as an individual story.  I will keep it in character but these aren't meant to be tied too directly to the main story.  In fact I am completely open to just having pairings and scenes that do not have anything to do with the story.  If you want to see something.  Tell me, and I will see what I can do.  But if you do want to see something some ideas of what you want included would be appreciated.**

Bonus Scene 1 White Rose / Frozen Petals

To say that Weiss was drenched would be an understatement.  Her shirt was soaked, as was her shorts following her workout that morning.  To the degree that more of the Heiress was visible than Ruby was normally used too.  Not that she complaining, helping her girlfriend undress before her shower is something Weiss normally would be too proud to accept.  Right now even if she objected… well she couldn’t really stop Ruby from doing it.

"You look great all sweaty Weiss.  Its sexy."  A smiling Ruby stated happily.

Weiss kept walking on shaky legs towards the shower all, too tired to even try and protect her modesty.  "You don’t need to be in here with me Ruby I can clean myself."

Weiss started up the shower and did not even wait for the water to heat up before she let it flow over her.  Her body ached, it ached just standing still, it ached when she moved.  Frankly she was so tired her mind might even be aching at this point and she would probably be numb to it.

It might have been that numbness which let Ruby do her thing without being noticed.

The shower door opened up once again and Ruby's nude form soon entered.  Weiss quickly turned away out of shyness.

"Ruby you dolt what are you doing?"  Weiss complained weakly.

"I am taking care of my Weiss."  She replied simply with a smile.

"Ruby…"  Weiss started to say.

Ruby had taken to taking a soap coated cloth and rub it over Weiss' back.

"You really are tired and sweaty." Ruby stated warmly as she worked.

Weiss normally had a fair amount of control over herself.  Right now however, all she was feeling was a sense of excitement which, despite her exhaustion, was overpower.  So much so that her body began to shake.

Ruby mistook the shaking not as excitement, but as exhaustion.

"You are still tired, turn around and hold on to me while I wash you."  She instructed.

"But."

"No objections, turn around Weiss."  Ruby sternly stated.

It was with reluctance that Weiss turned, and took in her girlfriends nude form.  They had spent time… alone before.  However full on nudity with lights on was new.  Ruby was filling out to be a very attractive woman.  Her bust was filled out to a decent C cup and it might still be growing in truth.  Her abdomen was starting to show the obvious evidence of hard work.  She did not have abs, but her body was toned, athletic, and very sexy.  The curve of her hips followed by the shape of shapely and sexy legs demanded the Heiresses attention.

Conversely Weiss was not as athletic and much smaller.  Her body was not out of shape, but she could not compete with Ruby in that regard… not yet.  None the less Ruby found her petite waistline, her perfectly perky b cup breasts and the cute pink nipples which were identical to her own very appealing.  Which is to say nothing of the gorgeous neck line and face that Weiss possessed.

"Wrap your arms around me, I won't let you fall."  Ruby said, ignorant of her girlfriends excitement.

None the less Weiss obeyed.  She took a small step forward, pressed her chest tightly up against Ruby's and wrapped her arms around her to steady herself.

The scent of her girlfriend was alluring, Ruby always smelled nice.  The feeling of her breasts being pressed tightly up against her was pushing her buttons in a way that should be illegal.  Moreover Ruby continued cleaning her.  The cloth went down her back and up again, eventually leading to the Heiresses toned and tight butt.

"I always did like your butt, it is small and so well shaped."  Ruby said as she repositioned herself to help steady her girlfriend.  Her left leg extended under Weiss' body rubbing against her to help steady her shaky legs.

"Ruby…" Weiss was trying to focus, Ruby was a girl and could not mistake the feeling of her leg pressed between hers was doing to her.  It sent heat right to her core that was proving hard to keep under control.

"Oh right, I'm a dummy.  Your legs need washing too.  Put your arms on my shoulders."  Ruby instructed happily as she knelt down in front of Weiss.

Her face was right in front of her girlfriends slit, as she brought the cloth up and down each of Weiss' legs, both front and back her breath was directed right where it was having the most effect.

Weiss could feel her heart beating in her chest a mile a minute.  Ruby knowingly or not was pushing all of her buttons and setting her off in a way that should be illegal.

Ruby placed a gentle kiss on the inside of Weiss' thigh as she finished cleaning off her legs and moved back up again.

"Hopefully you can stand, I have to wash your front now."  She voiced.

Feeling Ruby's gentle touch as she started at her waist just below her belly button slather up her sensitive skin before another washed it clean.

"Ruby… your"  She wanted to say driving me crazy.  But she couldn’t.

Ruby had brought her hands upwards scrubbing all the way to her breasts.  She gave special care to her girlfriends breast knowing how sensitive they are and not wanting to be too rough.

"I always did like your breasts, so pretty and perky."  Ruby claimed.  She had stood up to better reach her current objective, and her breath now was aimed squarely on Weiss' neck.

Her hands found themselves slowly circling each of the breasts, removing the sweat from her body and leaving behind the pure pristine skin that Weiss was known for.  Weiss both saw and felt her nipples harden and become highly sensitive as Ruby moved over her body.

At this point she couldn't help herself, a hand dropped down to her growing very wet vagina as she started to make gentle circular motions to play with herself.

"Somebody is getting excited."  Ruby said with a smile.

She moved her head down slightly back to Weiss's nipples taking one of them in her mouth briefly.

"Just making sure they are clean."  She claimed

Weiss gasped and leaned heavily into her, not caring how wanton or desire filled she was at that moment.

At this point Weiss felt that Ruby knew exactly what she was doing as after issuing a quick tease to one nipple she kissed her way across her chest and did the same to the other nipple.

"Ruby… You … are."  Again, Weiss tried to say driving me crazy, and once again she couldn’t.

"Forgetting your neck, right.  I'm a dummy.  Sorry"  She quit her teasing for a moment as she kissed her way up her girlfriends body to her neck.

Once again she followed the same pattern.  Slather it up well with soap, and her other hand to clean it away.  She seemed to take special care to clean all around on her neck.  Once done Ruby had given Weiss her bath, and could start with the fun part.

"Need to make sure your neck is clean."  She said with a smile.

Starting with a gentle kiss right on her pulse Ruby went to work.

"Ohhh"  Weiss issued unable to contain it, but also unable to complain.

Ruby continued to place kisses all along her neck right along the vein.  With every kiss the heartbeat seemed to get stronger and faster.  Ruby took a step forward to press against her girl friend again tightly.  She could feel each beat of Weiss' heart even as she continued to rain kisses down on her neck.

When Ruby was happy with her work on one side, she kissed her way over to the other side of her neck.  The process continued.  She licked along the vein which brought out a shudder from Weiss.

"Ruby…your…"

Ruby did not take the time to respond this time.  She just kissed upwards along her neck to eventually end up at her lips.

Leaving no secret now over her purpose Ruby got more aggressive.  She pressed forwards move, forcing Weiss to the back of the shower against the wall.

Weiss wrapped both her arms and legs around Ruby.  Arms around the neck, legs locked together around the hips.  Ruby moved her arms down to cup the butt of her girlfriend as the two of them kissed away passionately.

Weiss moved her hands up and down Ruby's back.  Her work with Crescent Rose left firm ridges for her hands to roll over as she explored her girlfriends back all the while they fought for control over the kiss.  Every second they kissed sent more heat and waves of excitement flowing through her body.

Ruby continued with the lead as she tentatively extended her tongue as the kissed.  After only a seconds hesitation Weiss complied.  They fought for control with their tongue's as they continued to get more and more eager.

Ruby delighted to be in the driver's seat made occasional trips down away from Weiss' lips.  Going back to the long neck of her girlfriend.  Every time she kissed her vein Weiss let out an uncontrollable moan as the feelings and sensations were just proving to much for her.  The heat accumulating at her core and between her legs was getting to be too much.

"Ruby… Please…"

Ruby now smiled as she said "Stand up and wrap your arms around me.  I'll take care of you."

Weiss obliged Ruby went back to kissing her neck as her hand descended down to her entrance.

"You are really wet.  You always get excited this easily?" She teased.

"You were doing good."  Weiss stated embarrassed slightly.

Ruby smiled, this was not the first time she and her girlfriend explored each other in this manner.  But it was the first time in the shower.  None the less she had learned a few things about Weiss' body.

Like when she started using fingers, to start with one finger first.

Weiss cried out briefly as she felt the finger enter her and issued another moan.

"Look at me Weiss, keep your eyes open."  Ruby stated as she started rubbing that spot inside Weiss that made her world spin and go out of focus.

"Eyes on me Weiss."  Ruby demanded.

Weiss knew from experience, the last time Ruby was like this, if she didn’t obey, Ruby would stop.  She cannot have that, not now.

Ruby started to be more vigorous with her hand and brought another finger into play.

"Oh!"  Weiss cried out again.

It was too much, she was too close.  Yet Ruby, both bless and curse her, kept her on this unbelievable high just shy of her goal.

"Eyes open Weiss.  Do not cum until I say."  Ruby said with a playful grin to her face.

"Ruby…."  Weiss complained.

Ruby, now employing a thumb along with two fingers was proving to be capable beyond her years.  Every thrust was hitting that spot inside Weiss.  Every movement of her thumb was rubbing and teasing her clit with absolute precision.

"Ruby… Please."  Weiss voiced weakly.

She could feel the pressure building.  That heat in her core continued to build.  But Ruby did not accelerate.  She kept the same pace, however she did move her off arm to her waist to help hold her steady.

"Keep your eyes on me, I want to see you melt Weiss." 

Weiss felt her body twitch.

"Not yet Weiss."  Ruby warned.

Another stronger twitch.

"Ruby… please…"  Weiss repeated.

Another twitch stronger still.  Followed by another, and another.

"You don't have permission to cum Weiss."  Ruby stated again.

Weiss whined.

She felt her body climb higher still.  Her eyes began to crawl up higher and higher to the ceiling.

"Eyes here Weiss."

"Ruby…. Please."

Finally, Ruby increased her pace and made even more vigorous movements.

"Ok Weiss."

It was practically an explosion.  Weiss might have even screamed, were she capable of thought or memory.   She felt as though her body was floating, floating yet surrounded by perfectly warm water all over her being.

Ruby kept working until Weiss stopped with her violent twitching, it was at least a minute or two.  Finally when the twitching became more like controlled shiver Ruby withdrew her hand and let both Weiss and herself slide down the shower wall to the floor.  She pulled Weiss against her body and held her affectionately rubbing her back up and down.

Ruby was content to let the water from the shower run over both of their forms and did for a time.  Finally Weiss stirred enough and was able to move her torso more fully against Ruby in a hug.

"You… Dolt.  That was … amazing."  Weiss stated as she kept breathing hard coming down from her high.

Ruby just kissed her and enjoyed the feeling of them being pressed against each other.  She found the strong and excited beat of Weiss' heart against her chest relaxing as she just held her girlfriend.

"Who loves ya Weiss?"  Ruby asked playfully.

"Love you too…." Weiss stated, eventually she was able to open her eyes again.  They were heavily glazed over and looked very sleepy.

"My legs… don’t work, you are going to have to carry me."  She admitted.

"Don't worry Weiss, I will take care of you."  She grinned maliciously.

"Oh dear…"  Weiss only halfway complained as Ruby moved towards her again.  Weiss lost track of time and how long Ruby worked on her, but in the end, she didn’t mind.

**First time writing smut… much less girl on girl smut.  Hopefully it was entertaining.  I remain very open to feedback.  The possibility for many chapters to be entered here exists.  If I can be given feedback regarding this, the better I will be at writing.**


End file.
